Forum:2011-06-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well i was wondering where Tiktoffen had gotten to, i actually thought he was on aggys side, but apparantly he isnt even on Tarveks side, Vole was sorta unexpected, but i should have known better. now what happens to Violetta? Agathahetrodyne 04:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering what is going to happen next, period. It is not just Violetta at risk in this situation. It is all of the main characters who are at risk. You can bet that it will be one heck of a shoot out. -- Billy Catringer 04:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) So Tiktoffen was playing all ends against the middle and was truly on nobody's side but his own. I'm a bit surprised at Vole acknowledging a master - but I don't know why - the Jaegers must have a master, so even one thrown out would still need one. *shrug* Zeetha also trained Agatha to run from trouble - not sure how Tiktoffen thinks he's going to catch her, unless he's got more people and/or machines handy. Plus they're in a room full of those Fun Sized killing machines - I doubt they'll take kindly to being shot at - I'm sure they'll get hit plenty while these goons try to shoot Gil, Tarvek, and Violetta. --Zerogee 05:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Zerogee raises an interesting point above - we have been informed on excellent authority that Jägermonsters do not '''need a Master the way Lackya and many other constructs do.They needed an Army when the Heteroodynes went missing, but in the sense that a mechanic needs a garage to work at, not to maintain their psychological balance. But if Vole personally ''does '''''need a Master, he would have switched over to Wolfenbach completely and felt that the Heterodynes had betrayed him by dissappearing. It explains much. : As to the FSMADDs' reaction to being shot at, any builder but an utter dunce would make sure they regarded anything directly attacking Devil Dogs as a Priority One target. Datkhound 17:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) When we last saw Tiktoffen he was in the Torture Room - so how did he get out of there? What has happened to Othar who he was with in there? Could this be the point in the timeline Othar had to come back to change ? Come to think about it, as Othar is back now, are we in the original timeline or the new one????Tebee 08:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the corrected timeline. The point of divergence is that Othar is here, and not in Paris. Vole makes more sense if he is serving a different master. Is this really Tiktoffen? Is the one in the torture chamber Tiktoffen? Assuming only the simple solution that there is only one Tiktoffen, where is Othar? Tiktoffen would recognize Othar is a threat, how HAS (not will,) he dealt with him? Yes, this is the most obvious place for Othar to affect the future. If Agatha were to die right now, everything else in the alternate future would occur. (Wolfenbach marries Zola 'Hetrodyne,' Other takes over.) Who are the other two guys and where did they come from? Even as an ex-Jaeger, Vole presumably knows all the secret ways in and out. (Just like Higgs.) How did he know to come in now? It's clear the devil dogs don't leave the pit, so they are a threat to Gil, Tarvek and Violetta, but not the others unless they come in after them. I assume they are in an adjacent room, so that the castle has not tried to stop them.Baby Rorschach 14:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Gosh, like the plot really needed to find an another antagonist for Agatha, there's just so few of them! This place, which is clearly the last critical break, is about to get very badly shot to pieces. Gil and Tarvek are well trained but unarmed. Their only line of escape is directly AT their attackers at the other end of the 'bridge'. Zola really needs Tarvek a.k.a. "The Storm King" if she claims to be "The Heterodyne" and she wants Gil, not old man Klaus. Lunevka is in control of him. But he was supposed to be leaving the hospital and returning to command. Also, the Castle is now low on power, so I'm guessing it can't squash or even contain any of Agatha's pursuers, just tell them if they're in an area it can see. Probably how Tiktoffen got out. Which means we will see Othar, but he just wants to get Gil out of the Castle. And I think Violetta may be dead. She just fell nearly twenty feet with a great heavy lighting fixture landing on top of her in a room full of FSMADDs. Gil's shout implies that she did hit the floor. AndyAB99 15:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I dont think Violetta is dead, she hasn't yet gone to Agatha's party and worn her pretty dress. and the next person i would envision being killed would be Vole. and rightly so. Agathahetrodyne 16:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, where does the multiple Timeline concept come from? Have we had anyone travel through time? I know we've had some windows from the future, but I haven't seen travel. As for the Castle, with control, it did do the safe squish on the person in the room who indicated that Agatha was the wrong one. *Theoretically*, Vole could kill everyone in the room except Agatha and have the Jagers not care, but unless Vole's next move is to shoot Tiktoffen, he just made himself a legitimate target to *every* Jager. Also, If the FSMADD control center gets fixed, will this cause Otilla to become a slave to the Heterodynes?Naraht 18:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : The time travel comes from Othar's Twitter. Go over to twitter.com and read the whole story. Argadi 18:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Othar's Twitter is fun to read but I question how 'official' we should regard it. The authors were pretty flippant about it! Great Cthulhu 21:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : :